Resfriado
by Andy-Alex
Summary: Bella Swan y Edward Cullen dos compañeros de trabajo que parecen odiarse -O al menos Bella cree que Edward la odia- Aunque ella secretamente disfrutaba de esas constantes discusiones. ¿Edward realmente odiará a Bella o existe algo más tras su actitud?... Quizás un resfriado ayude a aclararlo todo. -ONE SHOT-


_**¡Hola chicas! Bueno, esto es algo que escribí hace más o menos un año pero nunca me había atrevido a publicarla... Pero hoy me dije ¿Por qué no? así que aquí estoy! :D**_

_**Espero que disfruten la historia!**_

_**Oh, y los personajes no me pertenecen, eso quisiera pero son propiedad de Meyer! La historia si es mía! :D**_

* * *

¡Es un cretino, idiota, egocéntrico y un total cabronazo! Esa es una descripción bastante precisa de Edward Cullen, ¿y quién es Edward Cullen? Un constante dolor en el trasero a quien debo soportar cada día en la oficina.

Ambos trabajamos en Eclipse Technology Enterprise, él en el departamento creativo, o _El equipo de genios_, como suele llamarlo Aro –el gran jefe-; y yo estaba en el departamento de publicidad, lo que significaba que nuestros trabajos están bastante relacionados… Yo necesito conocer exactamente como funciona cada uno de los inventos que él junto a su equipo realiza para así realizar la campaña publicitaria perfecta explotando las fortalezas de los inventos y así convertirlos con mayor facilidad en un éxito de ventas.

Todo sería tan sencillo si el encargado del _departamento de los genios_ fuese otra persona… pero no, tenía que ser Edward, ese hombre se encargaba de hacerme rabiar cada día, siempre esperaba hasta último minuto para entregarme alguno de los nuevos proyectos que realizaban, y siempre, pero siempre tenía alguna queja sobre la campaña que ideaba, nunca estaba conforme… Pero tengo la sospecha de que simplemente disfrutaba verme cabreada.

-"Cullen por enésima vez ¡No haré ningún cambio en la campaña! Ya fue presentada, aprobada y así se quedará"- espeté cabreada.

Dentro de poco se empezaría a comercializar una nueva consola de videojuegos que fácilmente patearía el trasero de las mejores consolas que se encontraban actualmente en el mercado. Pero hoy, dos semanas después de aprobar la campaña y de haber mandado a realizar los bocetos, Edward decidió que existía "un detallito" con el que no estaba de acuerdo. Él sabía perfectamente que ya no podían realizarse cambios y para ser sincera, dudo seriamente que él en realidad tenga alguna queja, pude ver el brillo de emoción en sus ojos durante mi presentación por lo que dudo que haya algo que no le guste, pero como dije, adoraba hacerme cabrear.

-"Swan vamos a cenar y te explico en qué no estoy de acuerdo, te aseguro que terminarás dándome la razón"- su típica sonrisa torcida moja bragas hizo acto de presencia y yo tuve que rodar mis ojos.

Desde hace un par de meses Edward no perdía la oportunidad de invitarme a salir, cualquiera diría que debería darle una oportunidad, per conociendo sus antecedentes de querer hacer mi vida miserable desde que llegué, sabía que algo se traía entre manos, y la verdad es que no quería averiguarlo, por lo que sin responderle caminé directamente hasta la puerta de mi oficina, ya era hora de marcharme y desde hace 10 minutos Rosalie me estaba esperando en el estacionamiento para irnos, pero antes de llegar a la puerta Edward se interpuso en mi camino.

-"Edward no sé a qué demonios juegas pero ya estoy cansada de tus artimañas para molestarme"- hablé enfadada viéndolo fijamente a los ojos. Edward rápidamente me tomó de la cintura acercándome más a él y yo traté de resistirme colocando mis manos en su pecho, su rígido y bien formado pecho -¡Demonios Bella concéntrate!-

-"No estoy jugando a nada Bella… sólo… sólo acepta salir conmigo"- susurró muy cerca de mis labios logrando que me erizara completamente. Unos pocos centímetros más, uniría nuestros labios y mandaría todo al demonio, pero no, no podía hacerlo.

-"Déjame ir Edward, Rose me está esperando"- giré mi rostro para evitar la tentación.

Edward tardó un par de segundos antes de soltarme lentamente y dejarme ir, en cuanto puse salí disparada de esa oficina antes de que cometiera alguna locura.

La verdad es que desde el primer día que llegué y vi a Edward, se había convertido en el protagonista de todos mis sueños… sus orbes esmeraldas, su sexy cabello cobrizo, su aterciopelada voz y esa sonrisa moja bragas que él tenía. Todo él se había apoderado de mis sueños y mis fantasías, pero por un motivo que desconozco, también desde ese primer día él me odió, no perdía la oportunidad de meterse conmigo y hacerme cabrear, además de sabotearme en mí trabajo.

Aun así no lograba sacarlo de mi mente, fue todo lo contrario, se instaló en mi corazón cada vez más… cada vez que lo veía presentando sus inventos, cada vez que me dirigía una de sus sonrisas o cada vez que bajaba su máscara de orgullo y realmente conversaba conmigo -claro esos momentos sólo duraban un par de minutos para luego ser un total cabronazo otra vez-. Todas esas cosas lo hicieron ir calando hondo en mi corazón, al punto de que ya hasta disfrutaba pelear con él, pero claro está, jamás admitiría eso en voz alta ni en un millón de años.

Era por todo esto que sentía por él lo que me impedía aceptar sus invitaciones, sabía que se podía tratar de un juego, una nueva manera de molestarme… y estoy segura que mi corazón no soportaría una jugarreta así.

Esa tarde me fui a casa con Rose, ella pertenecía al departamento legal de la empresa y además éramos vecinas, de hecho, gracias a ella conseguí éste trabajo un año atrás y desde ese día acordamos ir y venir juntas de la empresa, un día manejaba yo, otro día manejaba ella y así nos hacíamos compañía en el trayecto de la empresa al edificio y viceversa.

Hoy le correspondía a Rose conducir, y mientras lo hacía yo le conté lo que había sucedido minutos atrás con Edward en mi oficina, ella me escuchó atentamente concentrada en la carretera y después de guardar silencio unos segundos habló con el ceño fruncido.

-"¿No has considerado que Edward está realmente interesado en ti?"- preguntó tratando de sonar desinteresada pero me parecía que ocultaba algo más, sin embargo, negué de inmediato.

-"No Rose, Edward no está interesado en mí, sólo busca una manera de molestarme… y sabes muy bien que yo no podría soportar algo así"- respondí notando como llegábamos a nuestro edificio donde me esperaba mi adorada cama.

-"Eres testaruda"- susurró Rose y yo decidí ignorarla y no responder nada más, no valía la pena seguir hablando sobre esto.

Habían pasado un par de días desde el incidente con Edward y desde no lo había vuelto a ver… y para ser sincera, extrañaba verlo molestando en mi oficina y discutir con él.

Faltaba poco para la hora de ir a casa cuando mi asistente llegó con los primeros bocetos de nuestra nueva campaña, al verlos sonreí ampliamente, habían quedado aún más impresionantes de lo que imaginé.

Involuntariamente pensé en Edward, si él los viera ya no tendría más dudas o quejas sobre la campaña, y a quien quiero engañar, esto era la excusa perfecta para verlo otra vez por unos minutos. Eché un vistazo al reloj y me fijé que aún me quedaban unos minutos antes de la salida, y considerando que Edward siempre se queda un poco más sabía que tenía tiempo de sobra para mostrarle los bocetos.

Tomé el ascensor para ir hasta el piso donde estaba su oficina y al llegar allí su secretaria ya no se encontraba pero la puerta de su oficina estaba un poco abierta y la luz seguía encendida, lo que quería decir que Edward aún estaba allí. Con cuidado y un poco de timidez entré a su oficina, al entrar me encontré a Edward sentado en su gran silla pero… ¿acaso estaba dormido?, esto sí que era extraño, pensé confundida.

-"¿Edward?"- intenté despertarlo llamando su atención, no sería bueno que alguien más lo encontrara durmiendo aquí, pero Edward ni siquiera se inmutó al escucharme. Fruncí el ceño al ver que no reaccionaba, algo me parecía muy extraño, por lo que me acerqué un poco más y al tocarlo pude notar la alta temperatura que tenía su cuerpo.

Edward estaba resfriado y obviamente no podía marcharme dejándolo así en ese estado, pensé por unos segundos y luego rápidamente me marché hasta mi oficina donde recogí mis cosas para volver nuevamente a la oficina de Edward, no sin antes avisarle a Rose que se marchara sin mí. Al llegar, Edward se encontraba en la misma posición en la que lo dejé hace unos minutos.

-"Edward"- intenté despertarlo otra vez sin obtener resultados. –"Vamos Edward despierta" lo sacudí un poco y por suerte ésta vez logré que se removiera un poco y abriera sus ojos. A pesar de saber que estaba enfermo no pude evitar pensar lo adorable que se veía ahí confundido.

-"¿Puedes ponerte de pie Edward? Debemos marcharnos de aquí"- le hablé y él frunció el ceño.

-"No quiero"- habló y no pude evitar soltar una risita por el adorable puchero que hizo –"Déjame aquí"- siguió hablando y negué divertida, ni resfriado dejaba de ser obstinado.

-"Si levantas tu trasero de esa silla ahora mismo saldré contigo"- bromeé un poco, como si eso fuese a lograr algo. Para mi sorpresa, al terminar de hablar Edward me miró con emoción y rápidamente se puso de pie –no sin un poco de esfuerzo- definitivamente la alta temperatura le estaba afectando, me reí un poco por su reacción y lo tomé por el brazo para sacarlo de allí.

-"Vamos Cullen es hora de marcharnos"- le dije guiándolo hacia la salida sin soltarlo, estaba tan débil que temía que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría y cayera al piso… y por su gran tamaño sabría que yo sola no podría levantarlo.

-"¿Adónde vamos?"- preguntó mientras esperábamos el ascensor pero siguió hablando sin darme tiempo a responder. –"No importa… Contigo iría hasta el fin del mundo Bells"- habló en voz baja pero aún así logré escucharlo. Un sonrojo involuntario se instaló en mi rostro y mi corazón se saltó un latido cuando Edward habló.

Sabía que todo lo que decía era producto de la alta temperatura, pero como la tonta que soy no pude evitar que un rastro de esperanza se instalara en mi corazón.

-"Te llevaré a casa"- respondí a pregunta que hizo mientras lo ayudaba a caminar hacia el auto. –"Las llaves de tu auto Edward"- le pedí en cuanto llegamos al estacionamiento de la empresa, él frunció el ceño por unos segundos como pensando si era conveniente entregarme las llaves o no, pero considerando lo mal que se sentía, decidió que era lo mejor por lo que me entregó las llaves de su preciado Volvo.

Una vez en su auto, entre pequeños murmullos Edward me indicó su dirección, por suerte no vivía muy lejos de la empresa, sin embargo manejé lo más rápido posible para evitar que se quedara dormido nuevamente.

Como pude ayudé a Edward a bajarse del auto para dirigirnos hasta su apartamento, él se sujetaba fuertemente a mi cintura y a veces lo pillaba aspirando sobre mi cabello, yo no evitaba soltar pequeñas risas, el Edward de ahora no se parecía en nada al cabronazo que me molestaba día tras día.

Su apartamento era bastante lujoso y estaba decorada muy elegantemente… sencillo pero con clase. Apenas llegamos lo conduje hasta la primera habitación que conseguí, no sabía si era la suya pero no importaba mucho en realidad. Lo deposité en la gran cama que se encontraba en la habitación y para este punto podía ver lo realmente mal que él se sentía, pues su temperatura había aumentado considerablemente y un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios en cuanto su espalda tocó la blanda superficie de la cama. Poco a poco le fui quitando el traje, la corbata y los zapatos para dejarlo cómodo, Edward no dejaba de balbucear incoherencias mientras llevaba a cabo mi tarea.

Una vez lo dejé cómodo salí de la habitación y me dirigí hacia la cocina en busca de algo que pudiera darle para el resfriado. Por suerte conseguí un pequeño botiquín con algunos antigripales y buscando un poco más conseguí algunas infusiones para hacerle un té; con un poco de esfuerzo logré darle el té y el antigripal a Edward, y es que al parecer se volvía aún más testarudo cuando se enfermaba. Al menos después de una pequeña batalla él accedió a tomar la medicina y de inmediato cerró los ojos.

-"¿Bella?"- preguntó confundido despertándose de repente.

-"Si Edward, soy yo"- respondí acariciándole su cabello y él cerró sus ojos nuevamente sonriendo disfrutando de la caricia.

-"¿Por qué haces esto?... Yo no te importo"- susurró y podía notar como dentro de poco caería nuevamente en brazos de Morfeo.

-"Claro que me importas Edward"- le hablé dejando una pequeña caricia esta vez en su rostro –"Más de lo que debería"- susurré y Edward respondió algo que no alcancé a comprender antes de nuevamente dormirse.

Por suerte sabía que Edward no se acordaría de nada cuando se mejorara y si lo recordaba lo más probable es que pensara que todo era producto de alguna alucinación por causa de la alta temperatura.

Las siguientes dos horas me dediqué a cuidarlo y le preparé una cena ligera en caso de que despertara, esperaba que con lo que le había dado al llegar despertara mucho mejor, aún así le preparé un poco más de té y lo llevé hasta su habitación junto a los antigripales en caso de que necesitara tomarse algunos cuando despertara.

Hacía un buen rato que ya había anochecido y yo debía marcharme, pero antes de hacerlo me acerqué hasta él para comprobar que la temperatura había disminuido considerablemente y suspiré aliviada, no me gustaba la idea de dejarlo solo y sin que mostrara ninguna mejoría, pero ahora ya estaba un poco más tranquila.

Verlo ahí acostado en su cama y durmiendo tranquilamente me sacó una sonrisa involuntaria, como me gustaría verlo así todos los días –sin que esté resfriado, claro-. No se muy bien que me impulsó, pero sin darme cuenta me incliné un poco hacia él y uní mis labios con los suyos, un roce ligero pero que estremeció mi cuerpo entero, me separé rápidamente al sentir como Edward se removía.

-"Bella"- susurró… ¡Mierda!, pensé, no sé si había despertado o si sólo seguía balbuceando por la fiebre, pero definitivamente no me quedaría a averiguarlo, abandoné rápidamente esa habitación y el apartamento… no me quedaría a ver como Edward despertaba y se burlaría de mí por aprovechar de besarlo cuando él estaba dormido y convaleciente.

¿Cómo pude ser tan imprudente y hacer esa estupidez? Eres una idiota Swan, sólo rogaba porque Edward aún estuviese bajo los efectos del antigripal y que ni siquiera haya notado lo que pasó.

Esa noche apenas logré dormir, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había hecho, y cuando por fin lograba conciliar el sueño, la escena de ese simple roce de labios terminaba en una donde nos incluía a Edward y a mí exhaustos, llenos de sudor y disfrutando del mejor orgasmo de mi vida; y en otras ocasiones, la imagen terminaba con un Edward despertando durante el beso y burlándose de mí por la estupidez que hice y obviamente recordándome que me detestaba.

El siguiente día al llegar a la oficina lo primero que conseguí fue un gran y hermoso ramo de rosas sobre mi escritorio… Por eso mi secretaria me miraba tan divertida cuando llegué.

Confundida, me acerqué hasta las flores donde conseguí una pequeña tarjeta, la tomé entre mis manos y una extraña sensación de nerviosismo me invadió, al leer la tarjeta sonreí de inmediato.

**_Gracias por todo_**

**_E.C_**

Las flores y la sencilla tarjeta fue suficiente para hacerme acelerar mi corazón y que a mi mente viniera esa sensación que recorrió mi cuerpo cuando rocé nuestros labios.

-"¿Te gustaron?"- Edward habló muy cerca de mí sorprendiéndome, ni siquiera lo había sentido llegar.

-"Son hermosas"- respondí sin girarme ni verlo a la cara, sabía que estaba muy cerca de mí y debía evitar hacer alguna otra tontería.

-"Igual que tú"- susurró en mi oído erizando cada partícula de mi cuerpo.

-"Edward…"- le advertí, no quería que empezara con su juego nuevamente, pero al escucharme, él me giró y me encerró entre sus brazos, viéndome fijamente.

-"Gracias por lo de ayer Bella"- susurró esta vez cerca de mis labios y demonios, sentía unas ganas terribles de besarlo.

-"No… no fue nada"- tartamudee tontamente y es que teniéndolo tan cerca era imposible concentrarme más que en sus deliciosos labios muy cerca de los míos. Intenté alejarme de él pero se negaba a liberarme, de hecho, me sujetó aún más fuerte e intentó acercarme más a él.

-"¿Por qué te resistes tanto Bella?"- preguntó viéndome a los ojos.

-"No me resisto… Sólo no estoy interesada"- mentira, era una gran y vil mentira, y sentía que Edward lo sabía.

-"Eso no es cierto Bella, lo sé… sé que te importo, ayer me lo demostraste"- mierda, ¿recuerda el beso? ¡Dios que vergüenza!... Bella, la que se aprovecha de los convalecientes.

-"A… a qué te refieres?"- pregunté temerosa. –"Cualquier otra persona pudo ayudarte"- agregué pero él negó de inmediato.

-"No, cualquiera no me hubiese llevado a mi casa, cualquiera no me hubiese preparado comida para cuando despertara y mucho menos se hubiese quedado conmigo hasta tarde cuidándome"- me susurró con ¿adoración? –"El vigilante del edificio me comentó que te marchaste cuando ya era bastante tarde"- un sonrojo apareció en mi rostro ante eso, no contaba con que el vigilante le contara a qué hora me había marchado. –"Además, tú misma me lo dijiste, en medio del efecto de los antigripales recuerdo perfectamente cuando lo dijiste… sé que no aluciné"- Demonios, escuchó lo que dije ¡Ahora si podía morir de vergüenza! No sólo se enteró que pasé varias horas cuidándolo, sino que también escuchó lo que le dije… sólo falta que me diga que también estaba consciente cuando lo besé.

-"¿Qué pretendes con todo esto Edward?"- le pregunté a la defensiva mientras Edward me veía confundido –"¿Quieres que admita que me importas para darte un motivo más para hacerme la vida imposible?"- le espeté con impotencia.

-"¿Es eso? ¿Crees que sólo intento molestarte?"- preguntó y yo asentí –"Escucha, sé que he sido un completo imbécil contigo, pero era la manera de hacerme notar, adoraba hacerte molestar porque era la única manera de que me prestaras atención y compartieras conmigo un par de palabras… Pero escúchame bien Bella, nunca, jamás jugaría contigo"- habló sin parar acariciando mi rostro –"Te quiero Bella, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?"- preguntó y yo lo veía a los ojos sin saber qué decir

-"Yo… no sé que decir"- susurré bajando la mirada.

-"Se me ocurre algo para lograr que me creas"- en ese instante me soltó y salió de la oficina, yo fruncí el ceño ¿me iba a demostrar que hablaba en serio abandonando la oficina? Pensé que se marcharía a su oficina, pero en cambio hizo algo que jamás imaginé.

-"¡Escuchen todos!"- alzó la voz en medio del pasillo llamando la atención de todos los que trabajaban aquí –"Lauren encárgate de escuchar muy bien para que informes al resto de la empresa"- cuando habló se escuchó una risa colectiva, Lauren era la encargada de _informar_ a todos los empleados sobre cada cosa que sucedía en la empresa. –"Sé que he sido un imbécil y total cabronazo con Bella durante mucho tiempo… Pero soy un imbécil que está enamorado de esa mujer"- Todos, incluida yo, estaban sorprendidos por su declaración, mi corazón latía desbocado y no quería hacer otra cosa más que lanzarme a sus brazos y besarlo, pero él siguió hablando –"Si, estoy totalmente enamorado de Isabella Swan"- Gritó y creo que su voz pudo escucharse fácilmente en el resto de la empresa. Ahora la mirada de todos estaban fijas en mí, todos expectantes por una respuesta, un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó de mi rostro y las palabras quedaron atascadas en mi garganta por lo que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió: corrí hasta sus brazos que me envolvieron fuertemente, uní sus labios con los míos y sentí nuevamente como mi cuerpo se estremeció por completo.

-"¿Ahora si me crees?"- preguntó con una dulce sonrisa la que yo correspondí de inmediato y asentí.

-"Te creo Edward, te creo"- susurré y su sonrisa se amplió aún más –"Te amo"- volví a susurrar sólo para él.

-"Y yo a ti cariño, y yo a ti"- habló antes de besarme nuevamente y se escucharon algunos aplausos y vítores por parte de nuestros compañeros de trabajo, pero en ese momento sólo podía concentrarme en los dulces labios de Edward y en que me estaban dando simplemente el beso más increíble que he recibido en mi vida.

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Bien, ¿qué les pareció? Su opinión es muy importante así que espero me digan lo que opinan en un review! :D**_

_**XoXo!**_


End file.
